The Challenge
by shwetz2002
Summary: The Winx and Specialist hate each other. But what happens when there lives depend on each when they get stranded in the middle of the Atacama desert for the new tv show "The Challenge" Will they survive, will they show team work, will they split up? What happens to their future?
1. Chapter 1

THE CHALLENGE

CHAPTER 1

"Okay guys, welcome to The Challenge! We have chosen the best students from each school in San Francisco, How do you feel?" Max, the host, asked pointing to Bloom who was talking to Stella and laughing, not aware of what was happening around her.

"Oh, um, are we on TV?" she asked gasping.

Max nodded, "Oh okay then, we feel glad you chose it's um, and honor? To be here?" She said looking at Tecna who was mouthing words to her.

"GREAT! So let's meet the contestants!" Max said into his microphone looking at the camera.

"First from Macrell high school, we have the Jennifers! They consist of, Mary- Ann Jennifer, Jennifer James, Jennifer Mclain, Jennifer D'Arbella, Michelle Jennifer and Kate Uptown! Then we have The Winx, they consist of Stella, Bloom, Musa, Layla, Tecna and Flora Brown! Sisters! The nameless bunch! They consist of Matthew Anderson, James Tutwhiler, Freddy fisherman, David Gold, Michael Denis and Isaac Newman! Then the late comers, we'll wait for them," Max smiled.

Everyone smiled at each other.

A few minutes later…

"Sorry we're late! There was traffic on the way from the airport," A familiar voice called.

"That and someone need to stop for cheeseballs!" another familiar voice said.

The Winx stared in horror!

"Aah, that's okay, the last group are The Specialists! They consist of Brandon, Sky, Riven, Nabu, Timmy and Helia Blue!" Max smiled.

"Holy mother of God!" The Winx shouted.

"Oh hell no!" The Specialists shouted.

"Something wrong?" Max asked smirking.

"Yes! I didn't know the country's biggest idiots were coming!" Layla screeched.

"Who you calling an Idiot?" Nabu yelled.

"Um, You!" Layla shouted.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Max yelled.

"We have to split you up into 2 teams," Max said, "Your group names are all on a piece of paper in this hat, you are going to choose one member from only one of your groups to pick another team,"

The Jennifer's went first, they sent Jennifer Mclain to pick, she picked…The nameless bunch!

"NO!" The Winx and The Specialists screamed.

It meant that the 2 groups had to be working together for a whole week, working together to survive!

"I can't believe our lives depend on these nutjobs," Stella growled.

"You're the one who's talking," Brandon snapped

"I'm aware of that," Stella frowned.

"Whatever, let's just go and see what we're supposed to be doing," Flora said softly.

They all nodded and walked to the rest.

"So are you ready for The Challenge?" Max had asked everyone the next day.

"Yeah!" everyone screamed.

"So you will be dropped in the middle of the Atacama Desert, where you will work together to survive, remember it's up to you and your team if you want to live," he explained.

"Woah! Desert? In the middle of the desert? In the middle of the Atacama Desert? We will be allowed to take food and stuff like that right?" Musa asked.

"You will be allowed to take a specific amount of food, remember you will be carrying it all, if it runs out, You will have to learn how to adapt to the deserts landscape," Max explained.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Riven sighed.

After about 1 hour

"Well goodbye civilization," Tecna groaned as she kicked some hot sand with her feet.

"Tell me about it," Timmy said.

They had been in the desert for 10 minutes and they were already tired.

"What are we going to do in the desert for a whole week?" Stella groaned.

"Um, survive?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

"Oh haha very funny Mr. Know-it-all!" Stella said rolling her eyes.

"So tell me Stella, how did it go, you know, making that whole perfect shade of pink?" Helia asked. The Specialists burst out laughing.

"The same way you tried getting girlfriends, it failed!" Flora stood up for her sister. The Winx laughed.

Then they frowned at each other and continued walking.

After about 40 minutes Stella stopped walking…

"Is that a rabbit?" She asked in confusion.

"Okay, I knew you were dumb Blondie, but seriously? A rabbit? In a desert?" Riven asked.

"I don't blame her, warrens do look just like rabbits," Musa said.

"Exactly!" Bloom yelled.

They sat down under a shady tree and watched the warrens play.

Then they watched as the burrowing owls came and tried to take their burrows.

Then they laughed as the 2 small animals started to fight, strangely the owls won!

"What the hell? How is that even possible?" Layla asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and exhausted," Helia said,

They all agreed and took some food out of their rucksacks.

"This is not gonna last us," Flora sighed.

"Yeah well, we can always rely on nature for food," Musa said standing up.

"Yeah, I don't see anything but cactus, I don't know what exactly is going on in that head of yours," Sky said.

"Look around Sky, there is so much to eat," Musa said.

"Okay, what about water, there isn't any water source near," Helia said.

"Yes, yes there is," Musa said.

Everyone just looked at Musa as she stood there looking out into the distance.

"What is happening to you? Your, your so positive," Layla said looking at her sister in awe.

"There's nothing wrong in being positive, come on guys, lighten up a bit, breathe in the fresh air, don't you understand, God is testing our ability, to see how well we've been taught," Musa sighed.

Everyone just looked at one another with raised eyebrows.

"I'm starting to think you're the dumb blonde," Brandon shook his head.

Stella scowled at him.

Musa just sighed and shook her head as her friends started yelling at each other.

"Can you guys go a day without yelling at each other, is it that hard? Think about it, if we carry on like this, NONE of us is going to survive, who knows how long we're gonna be here, when we do get back home you can shout and scream all you want, please, I don't know about you guys, but I want a future, and not dumb bones lying around in the desert!" Musa shouted.

The Winx and The Specialists looked at each other, a bit scared, not one of them had seen Musa shout like this, even at Riven,

"Fine, but only because I have hopes of becoming a singer one day," Stella growled.

The Winx agreed.

The Specialists laughed, "Singers? Who'd want to listen to a bunch of street cats crying?" They said.

That started it, they were having a full ass argument, yelling and shouting at each other.

Musa screamed and started walked away,

"Musa where are you going?" Stella called.

Musa turned around, "Away, away from you all, your just so annoying, I can't believe my life is depending you!" She shouted ad continued walking.

"You do know you won't survive a day without us right?" Riven said

Musa stopped walking, she turned around and walked to him, "I don't need a bunch of second graders who keep shouting and screaming at each other every second of the day to keep me alive, no, I can survive on my own, but I'd rather go and try to survive, then stay and listen to all your crap, because listen to me, I can do this, because I have faith in myself, even if I do end up like dead bones in the sand, I won't have to listen to this, so, I wish you all the best in whatever way you choose to survive, goodbye!" Musa cried.

She walked away, "Musa come back," Stella said rolling her eyes.

Musa didn't listen.

"She'll come back, she has to," Tecna said.

But she didn't.

The rest looked at her as she kept walking,

"I, I can't do this. I'm not losing my sister because of a bunch of good for nothing boys, I'm sorry," Layla sighed, then she ran after Musa and put her arm around each other,

"Yeah me too," Tecna said, Flora nodded.

They rand up to the 2 girls.

"I guess I'm going too," Bloom sighed,

"Yeah, what she said," Stella sighed, they too ran after their sisters.

"We don't need them, it's going to be a lot quieter without them," Sky said softly.

The rest agreed.

2 YEARS LATER

"We made it!" Musa yelled falling on her knees,

The Winx started squealing.

"We did, we actually did," Layla screamed hugging Musa.

They ran as fast as they could,

"Finally, civilization!" Tecna cheered.

The Winx and The Specialists hadn't seen each other in 2 years!

finally they were back at home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A FEW DAYS LATER

AT THE WINX'S APARTMENT

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tecna screamed.

She opened the door, and standing in front of her was a man in a suit, he had a briefcase in his hand, and was quite tall.

"Umm, can I help you?" Tecna gulped.

"Tecna Brown?" He asked.

Tecna nodded, "I want to talk to you and your sisters for a second, May I come in?" He asked politely.

"Um, yah, sure," Tecna said stepping aside.

"Uh, guys this is…" Tecna asked.

"Jacob Martin," The dude said.

Musa spat her water out, "The Jacob Martin?" she croaked.

"I believe you are familiar with my work?" Jacob smiled.

"Oh no, I'm more than familiar with your work," Musa corrected.

"Anyways, I'm a music producer," He was cut off by Stella.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I wanted to say, I saw you in that show The Challenge and I thought to myself, hey I could make them stars, and well I came here to ask if you want me to sign you a record deal?"

The girls jumped up and down screaming.

"Of course!" Bloom squealed.

"Great! I would just like you each to sigh here and then I'll send a limo to pick you up tomorrow,"

The girls did as they were told,

"Okay, the limo driver will be called Markus, he'll be here at around 10 A.M, he'll take you to the airport where you'll be flying to L.A!"

Then he walked away.

You can only just imagine what the girls did after that, they started packing their bags and 10 the next day, a limo pulled up and took them to the airport, it was only an hour flight from home to L.A. they met up with Jacob at his office and then they went to their new apartment.

"You have the rest of the day to go to town and get to know the place better," He said, then he left.

The girls changed their clothes and walked to the main street

They wore shorts and a t-shirt and a pair of converses because it was really hot.

ON THE STREETS

The girls walked down the streets and well…

WHAT ABOUT US by (The Winx) The Saturdays

LAYLA

Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating

ALL

Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating

LAYLA

Boy it's now or never

Time we got together

Been a long time coming, now I need that loving

I like the way you tease me

But let's just make this easy

Put me in control

We can switch roles

BLOOM

And I'll take the lead

You're so far behind me

You know what I need

I'm not gonna stop

ALL

Whatever the weather

We gon' be better together

So what's up baby?

STELLA

What about us?

ALL

'Cos I've been watchin' and waitin'

Why don't you give it or take it?

So what's up baby?

TECNA

What about us?

MUSA

Watcha doin' to my head?

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

MUSA

Should be here with me instead!

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

MUSA

What about those words you said?

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

FLORA

What about us?

TECNA

(What about us?)

LAYLA

Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating

ALL

Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating

LAYLA

I love to hear you whisper

Take it take it lower

Don't be 'fraid to show her, what you freakin' do

TECNA

Cause we can do it nightly

You get me excited

Now it's my turn (yes it's my turn)

BLOOM

So give it to me, why are we waiting?

I know what you need

And I'm not gonna stop

ALL

Whatever the weather

We gon' be better together

So what's up baby?

STELLA

What about us?

ALL

'Cos I've been watchin' and waitin'

Why don't you give it or take it?

So what's up baby?

FLORA

What about us?

MUSA

Watcha doin' to my head?

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

MUSA

Should be here with me instead!

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

MUSA

What about those words you said?

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

FLORA

What about us?

TECNA

(What about us?)

[Dance break]

ALL

Whatever the weather

We gon' be better together

So what's up baby?

FLORA

What about us?

STELLA

(What about us? Yeah)

ALL

'Cause I've been watchin' and waitin'

Why don't you give it or take it?

So what's up baby?

TECNA

What about us?

MUSA

Watcha doin' to my head?

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

MUSA

Should be here with me instead!

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

MUSA

What about those words you said?

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

BLOOM

What about us?

LAYLA

(What about us?)

MUSA

Let me take the lead

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

MUSA

You know what I need

ALL

(Na, na, na, na, na, na)

MUSA

Put my mind at ease

FLORA

And tell me what about us?

STELLA

What about us?

The Winx laughed and high 5-ed each other.

"I can't wait till we record our first song tomorrow!" Stella squealed.

"Tell me about it!" Flora squealed.

When the girls went to their apartments.

"What song should we sing tomorrow?" Tecna asked.

The girls all thought about it.

"I don't know," Bloom sighed.

"How about Sledgehammer?" Stella asked.

"No, that we should save for later," Layla said.

"What about that song we made up in the desert?" Flora piped in.

"PERFECT!" They yelled.

THE NEXT DAY

"Okay girls, your first song, I want to see how good you are at this, if I like it will go on the internet immediately!" Jacob said.

The girls smiled.

"Trust me Jacob, you'll like it!" Musa smiled.

IF I DIE YOUNG by (The Winx) The Band Perry

STELLA

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in a river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

MUSA

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

BLOOM

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

FLORA

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

LAYLA

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

TECNA

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

STELLA

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?

I've had just enough time

MUSA

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

BLOOM

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

FLORA

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

LAYLA

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

STELLA

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

MUSA

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

Everyone in the studio cheered and clapped.

"That was surely incredible, so now, David, publish it please! But you think you're done? Oh no, you have to show me more songs you've come up with, I want to get as much done today as possible please," Jacob announced.

MISS MOVIN ON

MUSA

I'm breakin' down

Gonna start from scratch

Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch

My lips are saying goodbye

My eyes are finally dry

LAYLA

I'm not the way that I used to be

I took the record off repeat

It killed me but I survived

And now I'm coming alive

ALL

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh

Yeah.

STELLA

I broke the glass that surrounded me (surrounded me)

I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)

I was such a good girl

So fragile but no more

BLOOM

I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)

My whole world was electrified (electrified)

Now I'm no longer afraid

It's Independence Day (It's Independence Day)

ALL

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

TECNA

Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)

I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)

Is gonna be enough

FLORA

I'll never be that girl again

No oh oh

ALL

My innocence is wearin' thin

But my heart is growing strong

So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh

Miss movin' on

(On and on and on and on and on)

Miss movin' on

Oh oh oh

MUSA

Yeah, I'm movin' on

"PUBLISH!" Jacob yelled.

"I think we should save them for later," Tecna said.

Jacob nodded.

"Tomorrow we will shoot your music videos,"

The girls left.

"That was so cool!" Layla screamed.

"I know! I wonder how everyone likes it," Flora said.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

WITH THE SPECIALISTS 

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"Umm River stone apartments please," Helia replied. The taxi driver nodded, it was so silent after that.

"Do you mind if I turn the radio on," The taxi driver asked.

"Nope, you can if you would like to," Nabu said.

So he did,

Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating  
Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating

Boy it's now or never  
Time we got together  
Been a long time coming, now I need that loving  
I like the way you tease me  
But let's just make this easy  
Put me in control  
We can switch roles

And I'll take the lead  
You're so far behind me  
You know what I need  
I'm not gonna stop

Whatever the weather  
We gon' be better together  
So what's up baby?  
What about us?

'Cos I've been watchin' and waitin'  
Why don't you give it or take it?  
So what's up baby?  
What about us?

Watcha doin' to my head? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
Should be here with me instead! (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
What about those words you said? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
What about us?  
(What about us?)

Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating  
Oh why are we are waiting so long, I'm suffocating

I love to hear you whisper  
Take it take it lower  
Don't be 'fraid to show her, what you freakin' do  
Cause we can do it nightly  
You get me excited  
Now it's my turn (yes it's my turn)

So give it to me, why are we waiting?  
I know what you need  
And I'm not gonna stop

Whatever the weather  
We gon' be better together  
So what's up baby?  
What about us?

'Cos I've been watchin' and waitin'  
Why don't you give it or take it?  
So what's up baby?  
What about us?

Watcha doin' to my head? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
Should be here with me instead! (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
What about those words you said? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
What about us?  
(What about us?)

_[Dance break]_

_[Longer version additional verse:]_  
'Cause you've been watchin' me, watching me  
Yeah wherever I go  
'Cause you're a criminal, criminal  
Yeah deep down to the core  
I know that you ain't seen, you ain't seen  
Something like this before  
And you know like I know you should be givin' it up

Whatever the weather  
We gon' be better together  
So what's up baby?  
What about us? (What about us? Yeah)

'Cause I've been watchin' and waitin'  
Why don't you give it or take it?  
So what's up baby?  
What about us?

Watcha doin' to my head? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
Should be here with me instead! (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
What about those words you said? (Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
What about us?  
(What about us?)

Let me take the lead  
(Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
You know what I need  
(Na, na, na, na, na, na)  
Put my mind at ease  
And tell me what about us?

What about us?

"That was the new hot girl group, The Winx, keep listening to hear more songs of theirs, the 6 girls have become overnight sensations, I heard they will be shooting a music video at the park today at 4 o'clock, let's see how that will turn up," The radio station presenter said.

"Wait, WHAT?" Riven yelled startling the driver.

"What did she say the group was called?" Timmy asked.

"The Winx, man they're hot dudes, are you seriously telling me you haven't heard of them?" He answered.

The Specialists were shocked, "They actually sound good," Brandon said quietly.

"What time is it?" Sky asked.

"4 o'clock, why?" Helia asked.

"They'll be shooting their video now, it will come on the internet by 10, let's see how they are now," Nabu said.

When they reached their apartment it was 6:00 due to the amount of traffic there was.

They waited patiently as 10 o'clock rolled up.

"Yes! Finally! The videos up!" Riven called, everyone crowded around the computer.

_The Winx_

They typed, 2 videos came up, "Wow, 2 videos in a day, they work fast," Brandon said impressed.

Timmy clicked on the first video,

_PARTY IN THE U.S.A_

LAYLA

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.

With a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),

Am I gonna fit in?

MUSA

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

BLOOM

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

And a Jay-Z song was on

ALL

[Chorus:]

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

STELLA

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's looking at me now

Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?

She gotta be from out of town."

FLORA

So hard with my girls not around me

It's definitely not a Nashville party

'Cause all I see are stilettos

I guess I never got the memo

TECNA

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

And a Britney song was on

ALL

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

MUSA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)

Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)

Something stops me every time (every time)

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

ALL

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

ALL

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

The butterflies fly away

I'm noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be OK

Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Yeah, it's a party in the USA!

"YO! It is them, I can recognize Stella's blonde hair anywhere!" Brandon yelled.

The video was taken when the girls coming out of the plane, then them in the club, and finished it off with them walking down the streets that explained the traffic.

"Quick, go to the next video!" Sky urged.

_ME AND MY GIRLS_

_ALL_

_And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh oh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_STELLA_

_All the lights, turn them off_

_It's too loud in here to talk_

_I don't understand a word you say_

_BLOOM_

_Gotta sleep but instead_

_Karaoke on the bed_

_Taking duck face selfies right and left_

_LAYLA_

_We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_

_We don't care if people stare_

_When we wobble with it_

_MUSA_

_We get diva on it_

_We get Queen Bee on it, yeah_

_We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

_ALL_

_And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh oh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_And we dance like no one's watching_

_We crack up, booty poppin'_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_Watch me now_

_Me and my girls_

_MUSA_

_My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on_

_Times like this don't always come along_

_TECNA_

_You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be_

_Than to have you crazy freaks with me_

_LAYLA_

_We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_

_We don't care if people stare_

_When we wobble with it_

_FLORA_

_We get diva on it_

_We get Queen Bee on it, yeah_

_We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

_ALL_

_And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_And we dance like no one's watching_

_We crack up, booty poppin'_

_Like ooh ooh oh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_Watch me now_

_Me and my girls_

_MUSA AND LAYLA_

_Break it down_

_Now break it down_

_Now break it down_

_Now break it down_

_[Repeat]_

_ALL_

_And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_And we dance like no one's watching_

_We crack up, booty poppin'_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_Watch me now. _

This video was of them at a sleepover having a pillow fight and chilling around.

"Woah, 2 years has done them good," Timmy said shocked.

"Indeed it has," Nabu sighed.

"I what they're doing tomorrow, we should meet up," Brandon sighed.

"But they hate our guts!" Sky cried.

"Indeed they do," Nabu sighed.

"Well, we'll have to try, who knows we could bump into them at Starbucks or something," Riven said.

…

…

…

THE NEXT DAY

AT STARBUCKS

Riven walked to the counter of Starbucks, but at the same time another person did too,

"Oh sorry, didn't see you," She apologized.

"No, no it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going, Musa?" Riven said getting up from the floor and helping the other girl up.

"Riven?" she asked, "Whoa, long time huh?"

"Yeah, so I heard you've become singers huh?" Riven smiled.

"Well you heard right," Musa smiled making them laugh, "Hey you should come down to The Buzz tonight, we'll be performing though, but we could go catch a drink later or something, and bring the other guys along too,"

"We'd love to, when exactly?" Riven asked.

"At 8," Musa said.

Riven nodded, then they ordered their drinks and said goodbye and went their separate ways.

AT THE APARTMENT

"You saw who!" The Specialist yelled.

"I saw Musa down at Starbucks, she asked us if we wanted to go down to The Buzz tonight, they'll be performing but we'd be able to go get a drink or something later," Riven explained,

"Woah speaking of coincidences," Nabu smiled.

"What time?" Timmy asked.

"8," Riven replied.

"Then we should go get ready," Brandon said.

So they did, 5 minutes later…

Riven came down wearing a red shirt and black jeans.

Nabu came down wearing a green shirt and black jeans.

Sky came down wearing a blue shirt and black jeans.

Brandon came down wearing a yellow shirt and black jeans.

Helia came down wearing a pink shirt and black jeans.

Timmy came down wearing a purple shirt and black jeans.

They walked to The Buzz a few minutes before The Winx's performance started, but they were backstage so they couldn't see them.

The boys sat at a table in front of the stage so they could see the show properly.

Then a mc came on stage and introduced the girls.

"Hey you guys! We're The Winx! And we're gonna sing our latest song Sledgehammer!" Bloom yelled.

SLEDGEHAMMER

MUSA

If you could take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

If you could feel my heart beat now

It would hit you like a sledgehammer

LAYLA

I don't admit it

I play it cool

But every minute

That I'm with you

MUSA

I feel the fever and I won't lie

I break a sweat

My body's telling

All the secrets I ain't told you yet

FLORA

Oh oh

TECNA

I struggle to contain

FLORA

Whoa oh

TECNA

The love that's in my veins

FLORA

Oh oh

TECNA

And how it circulates

FLORA

Oh oh

ALL

If you could take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

If you could feel my heart beat now

It would hit you like a sledgehammer

You're taking over the beat of my body

You just don't let up, don't let up

You're taking over the beat of my body

But you lift me up, lift me up

If you take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

STELLA

So close together

So far apart

You're turning me on

And my fire's waitin' for your spark

FLORA

Oh oh

TECNA

I struggle to contain

FLORA

Whoa oh

TECNA

The love that's in my veins

FLORA

Oh oh

TECNA

And how it circulates

FLORA

Oh oh

ALL

If you could take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

If you could feel my heart beat now

It would hit you like a sledgehammer

You're taking over the beat of my body

You just don't let up, don't let up

You're taking over the beat of my body

But you lift me up, lift me up

If you take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

BLOOM

The truth is out

No stopping now

I'm getting closer

I've had enough

Undress my love

I'm coming over

MUSA

If you take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer, oh

And if you take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer, hammer, oh

If you take my pulse

ALL

If you could take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

If you could feel my heart beat now

It would hit you like a sledgehammer

You're taking over the beat of my body

You just don't let up, don't let up

You're taking over the beat of my body

But you lift me up, lift me up

If you take my pulse right now

It would feel just like a sledgehammer

THE CROWD WENT NUTS!

"Thank you all so much," Stella yelled.

The Winx jumped off the stage as the cheering settled down.

They all wore the same dress which was a white top and then a black and white stripped high low skirt.

But then they added a mini jacket, Musa wore red jacket with red pumps, Layla green, Bloom blue, Stella yellow, Flora pink and Tecna purple.

The girls walked up to The Specialists,

"Long time no see, where have you been?" Stella asked smiling.

"Oh you know the Atacama desert," Brandon said pretending to be angry.

"Your joking?" Layla asked shocked.

"No, we're not, we got back a few days ago," Nabu laughed.

"Oh you poor things!" Flora cried putting her hand on Helia's cheek,

"It's okay Flo, we managed," Helia said laughing.

"Yes, but we're still annoyed with you after you ditched us," Riven joked.

"Hey! You asked for it," Musa slapped him playfully on the back of his head.

"Yeah we know, we're sorry though, we were kind acting up weren't we?" Sky said.

"Oh it's okay! We acted up too! Except Musa, who managed to scare us all when she snapped," Bloom laughed.

"Again, you asked for it!" Musa said surrendering.

"Yeah we know, but to be honest, I'm actually glad you did," Tecna said leaning on Musa's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too," Timmy smiled, "What would have happened if you didn't go?"

They all thought about it, and then shivered.

"Umm, bad things?" Brandon asked.

The rest nodded then burst out laughing.

"Hey, you guys should come by to the studio sometime, tomorrow maybe? We could go for a movie or something?" Musa asked.

"Oh Muse, I have to go out tomorrow after the studio," Bloom said,

"Yeah me too," Stella said.

"I have plans for tomorrow," Brandon said.

"Umm, yeah me too!" Sky said.

"Same," Helia laughed uncomfortably.

"Yup, busy busy busy," Flora said.

"Yup, yeah, totally," Layla said quickly.

"Yeah, I've got stuff to do," Nabu said.

"Yeah, I have a lot of catching up to do," Tecna lied.

"I'm not doing anything tomorrow," Timmy said cluelessly.

"YES YOU ARE!" The Win and The Specialist except Riven, Musa and Timmy shouted.

The 3 looked at the rest in confusion.

"What we mean is umm," Stella started.

"You posted a picture on instagram saying you had to meet up with some old friends," Tecna said quickly.

Timmy now understood, "Oh, um, yeah, totally forgot, sorry Musa,"

"Woah, are Riven and I the only ones without plans tomorrow?" Musa asked.

"Actually, I have plans for tomorrow too, sorry Muse, we'll make it up to you," Riven said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, okay," Musa said weakly.

Making the others sigh in relief.

You see, they had a plan, a really good and big one.

The next day.

After the girls finished at the studios they all left, except for Musa who said she'll stay behind and work on a new song.

MUSA'S POV

I walked to the piano, I felt hurt, betrayed, why do I feel like everyone knows something but me? Why does everyone have plans when I don't?

I sighed.

I started singing

_You make me so upset sometimes_

_I feel like I could lose my mind..._

_The conversation goes nowhere_

_Because you're never gonna take me there..._

_And I know, what I know_

_And I know you're no good for me_

_Yeah I know, what I know_

_And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My-my-my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_

_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_

_But I believe them when they look in mine..._

_I heard the rumors but you won't come clean_

_I guess I'm hoping it's because of me..._

_And I know, what I know_

_And I know you're no good for me_

_Yeah I know, what I know_

_And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My-my-my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_

_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_Woah, I could live without you_

_Your smile, your eyes_

_The way you make me feel inside_

_I could live without you_

_But I don't wanna_

_I don't wanna_

_Oh_

_Oh, you make me so upset sometimes_

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My-my-my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_(Can't get you out of my)_

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_

_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_(It's you, it's you)_

_It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)_

_It's you, it's you, it's you_

_My-My-My Dilemma _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

MUSA'S POV

This is so stupid! What the hell am I doing?

I have a life! I don't need to do everything with someone, Musa you're an idiot for feeling sad and lonely.

Of course your friends can have plans of their own, they don't need to do everything with you!

I hit my forehead with my hand.

Then I stopped and looked at the empty recording studio with all those instruments sitting their untouched.

A grin creeped onto my face.

Musa Brown, I think I know exactly what to do.

I sat back down on the piano.

I played the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

Singing with passion.

As the song came to an end my phone started ringing.

"_Hello?" I said._

"_Musa!" Stella screamed, "Come home quick! I need your help!" _

I ended the call, locked up the studio, and ran out.

When I reached home, I opened the door and it was pitch black and then…

"SURPRISE!"

The lights came on, and their standing in front of me were my 5 stupid sisters and The Specialists.

I just stared at them with my mouth hanging open, my hand still on the door knob.

"Umm? My birthday was last month," I said.

"Idiot, we know! This is for what you did in the desert!" Layla yelled.

"Huh?" I said looking at them blankly.

"You know when you yelled at us, and all," Flora said rolling her eyes.

"Soo, you threw me a surprise party because I yelled at you?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Huh, I'm gonna do that a lot now," I grinned.

They started laughing.

"So, how 'bout that movie?" my friends asked.

I grinned, "That is, if you're not too busy," I teased.

"We made an exception," Sky grinned.

"Yeah, anything for you," Tecna smiled pinching my cheeks.

I laughed, "Well then, I expect the mega sized popcorn, a burrito, a slice of pizza, no 2, a Twix bar, some M&amp;Ms oh and a diet coke, trying to keep my figure, oh and get something for yourself too," I grinned.

My friends shook their heads at me, in a teasing manner.

"Hey! You did say ANYTHING," I smirked and then walked out the front door.

The rest followed suit.

"What movie?" I asked.

We all froze.

"Ummm?" Layla said.

I groaned, knowing what was going to come.

""How 'bout home?" Nabu asked.

Everyone, but me, nodded.

Then they continued walking past me as if nothing happen.

I was glued to the same spot, watching them in awe.

"What?" They asked turning around.

"Did you just, agree to a movie? Without any bribes or blackmailing?" I asked.

They nodded, grinning at each other.

"Huh, what'd ya say we go back to the desert eh?" I smirked.

"Or you could just shout at us more," Riven shrugged.

"I'm good!" Bloom said quickly, she look scared at the thought of me telling her off.

"Don't worry Bloomie, if you don't do anything stupid, then I shall not say anything," I grinned.

THE END! 


End file.
